winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy in Love with You
Crazy in Love with You is the seventh song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Ciao, come stai? Io pensavo a te (Perché non riesco a dirti ciò che sento?) Io ti amo già, tu non lo sai dentro ai tuoi occhi io vedo amore vero Chorus: Il cielo è un po’ più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l’eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Lui è l’aria, mi fa vivere (L’altra metà di tutto l’universo) Come faccio, io devo dirtelo guardami e dimmi che tu senti lo stesso ma ti prego fallo adesso Chorus: Il cielo è un po’ più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l’eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Ma un giorno sentirai le mie parole e capirai ciò che è scritto nel mio cuore saremo sempre insieme io e te Chorus: Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l’eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me. English Should I tell him? Should I tell him not? (There are a million things that I can't tell you) Wrote you a letter that I didn't sign You turn around just one look and I'm in Heaven I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name (Whenever you call, Whenever you call my name) If only I could tell you how I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you I miss you so When you're not around (There are a million reasons why I adore you) I know good things Come to those who wait The day will come when you and I will be together (We'll be together) And that day will last forever I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melody Whenever you call my name (Whenever you call, Whenever you call my name) If only I could tell you how I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm (That I'm) Crazy in love with you You'd be my number one I'd stand by your side I'd make you smile everyday If I was your girl Will I ever find the courage to say Whenever you call my name (Whenever you call, Whenever you call my name) If only I could tell you how I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you... Trivia *On the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. Videos 300px|left 300px|right Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Winx Club Category:Flora Category:Helia